Corporal Short-Stack's Sassy Secretary
by Sandafairy
Summary: An extremely sassy diminutive redhead, and an uptight Corporal. A genuine recipe for disaster. After a mission gone wrong, and some seriously badly timed trash talking about a certain vertically-challenged man, ends our protagonist as Levi's secretary. Let the disaster ensure! And may God help us all. OC/Levi (ALSO Sexy Cover by dreamwithinadream262)
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1 CSSSS

I don't own Attack on Titan/Shingeki no Kyojin. That belongs to the awesome Hajime Isayama.

**WARNING:** I understand you must be wary of the title and the fact that this an OC/Levi story, but please try it. If you don't like it after at least 5 chapters, then I won't force you to do anything. I PROMISE this will be like **_nothing _**you've ever read before! There isn't much plot, or isn't any Titan-slaying, but you won't regret reading this. Once you're hooked there's no looking back, ever. Oh! And characters might be OOFC (Out Of Fucking Character) but I will try my absolute hardest to portray them as the originals.

**Additional Warning:** Author is lazy and doesn't update as much as she likes due to procrastinating while she procrastinates, but she _does_ get around to it. Also be wary of the lame and _extremely _corny jokes. You'll sit there and want to track down the author and slap her for being to stupid. And also some teenage stuff, like puberty talk, boobs SO MUCH BOOBS I'M SORRY or something...awkward stuff made for funny situations. As you can tell, this fanfic isn't going to be super serious. But I promise it won't be entirely like a crackfic, some romance will be stuck in there. Enjoy~

A bright light flashed on, making a groan escape from between a teen's lips.

"Psssst...are you awake?" A feminine voice hurriedly whispered.

"No." Came a grumbled response, as the owner of the voice then proceeded to pulled the covers over their head.

"But...I'm_ hungry._" The first voiced childishly whined.

"Sasha," The second voice tersely warned, "I am _trying _to _sleep_."

"But...I'm _hungry, _Amelia." The feminine voice, also known as Sasha, whined once more, stretching the syllables in the word 'hungry'.

"So?" Amelia asked, not caring in the slightest.

"I need food, unless I'm going to die." Sasha dramatically said.

"You won't die, you'll survive until breakfast. Now shhh, sleepy." She mumbled.

"But-" Sasha started, before getting abruptly cut off.

"If I help you will you finally shut up and let me sleep?" Amelia asked, growing tired of this conversation.

Her broad grin was enough of an answer.

~CSSSS~

Slow, steady footsteps made there way through a long hallway. It was deafeningly silent, except for the only sound of light rhythmic slaps of booted-heels against the wooden floorboards.

Two teenagers, one much shorter than the other, made their way down that very hallway, on a mission. They were committing the impossible: stealing something to sedate Sasha's mass hunger. She swore Sasha's stomach was like a vortex, it sucked in everything but was never satisfied. And how did she not gain a single ounce of weight?!

"We're here." Sasha whispered, mouth already starting to water as she slyly slipped through the kitchen's door, not even bothering to hold it out for her friend.

_What I do for my friends, I swear…_ Amelia inwardly thought, slipping through the kitchen door as well. Unlike Sasha however, she stayed by the door to keep watch while Sasha scrounged around for some grub.

Amelia's ears perked up somewhat when she heard the soft humming coming from Sasha as she maneuvered things around, the most distinct item she moved was a chair; Amelia knew it was a chair due to the light screeching of it against the tiled floors.

Seconds ticked on…then minutes…then what felt like eons.

The annoyed and extremely tired teen, known as Amelia, looked back and groaned, "What's taking so long?"

Her breath soon caught in her throat at the image she saw before her. Sasha, who was standing on numerous thick cook books, that were most likely just for show and never used, and a wooden chair, which was teetering to and fro. It was as if she were in a circus act gone wrong.

"Sasha!" She harshly whispered, "Get down, now! You're going to-"

**_CRASH!_** Porcelain plates came crashing down in a wave of destruction. Upon impact with the floor they shattered into innumerable minuscule bits. They glided across the floor into ever nook and cranny like spilt ink.

Amelia surged forward, dashing to Sasha's side.

"A-Are you okay?" Amelia asked grimacing inward, it was an idiotic question. How could she be alright after falling? It was like asking someone if they were okay after falling down a flight of stairs and then crashing into a million sharpened rocks. Yeah, they'd be a-okay!

Sasha, who lay flat on her back like a turtle, dazed and confused as to what just happened, stared dully at her friend.

"Yeah, I suppose...but my right hand's killing me." Sasha replied.

Looking down, Amelia noticed specks of a crimson colored liquid that littered the floor and Sasha's hand.

_Blood… _Amelia stated the obvious inward, and wanted to slap herself for being _so _observant.

Noticing her intense stare, Sasha brought her hand in front of her face, and flipped it over palm-side up. A chipped glass shard had deeply embedded itself into her flesh, deeming her hand it's new home.

"Oh," She squeaked, somewhat surprised, "That makes sense…"

Amelia offered her hands down to the glutton, who gladly took them, and hoisted her up. She made sure to be especially careful not to touch Sasha's injured palm. With extremely nimble fingers Amelia grasped the glass shard in-between her right thumb and index finger and yanked it out, and cringed slightly when Sasha hissed under her breath.

"Sorry." Amelia sincerely apologized.

Sasha opened her mouth to reply that it was alright, only for her to be cut off once more by several heavy footfalls pounding against the wooden floorboards, like pouring rain slamming harshly down upon a freshly paved road.

Amelia's gaze quickly shifted to the kitchen's door, knowing the owner's of those footsteps were going to burst in any second. Her gaze then locked with Sasha.

A single worded-command left her lips, "Leave."

"W-What?!" Sasha sputtered, utterly confused.

Amelia played the possible scenarios out in her head. She knew this could only end up three ways.

1. If they both stayed, they'd obviously both get caught and in serious trouble.

2. If they both left, and whoever was running towards them found no one around, they'd round up all the cadets like cattle and until someone confessed they'd ration food, or possibly skip cadet's meals.

3. If one were to stay only they would get in trouble, and no one would miss out on a meal.

Scenario number three ruled out the other two, declaring itself the winner.

Her heartbeat pounded in her ears, like the wildest of drums. Amelia sucked in a deep breath, the air hissing through her teeth. She was prepared to receive the shit end of the stick, and prepared to portray civic virtue at it's finest; even if no one would ever realize it.

"But…don't you always say that thing about comrades? How does it go?" Sasha wondered aloud.

"Those who break the rules and regulations are trash. But those who abandon their comrades are worse than trash." Amelia recited with perfect practice, having known this quote by heart and learning it the hard way. A way no person should ever bare.

"Yeah! Like that!" Sasha hurriedly said, remembering her friend saying this quote once before.

"You're not abandoning me, I'm telling you to go. Now seriously, go! You're wasting time here." Amelia said with stern authority.

"You sure?" Sasha asked once more, halfway towards a back exit.

"Positive! Now leave!" Amelia hurriedly shooed, quickly growing extremely tired of this tedious conversation.

Her eyes lingered on Sasha's exiting figure, making sure she got out okay, then dropped to her knees and started delicately scooping up some chipped glass pieces.

The kitchen door slammed open, crashing into the wall with such ferocity Amelia wouldn't be surprised if the doorknob had left an indent in the wall.

Amelia didn't dare flinch, or look up, she just kept cleaning up the shards one-by-one.

"Oi," An annoyed voice said, causing Amelia to freeze. The voice was deep and rich, nothing like Amelia had ever heard before. It wasn't deep enough to the point of sounding dangerous or frightful, in fact it sounded pretty disinterested and held a hint of being slightly lethargic.

Oceanic blue eyes gazed up to see three adult figures standing before her, two men and one woman. She sadly only noticed one, Erwin Smith. He was obvious though, you could literally spot his caterpillar-like eyebrows from a mile away. Amelia, however, was completely ignorant to the other two adults who stood on both his sides.

Amelia was shocked she didn't know the female on Erwin's left, due to the _interesting _outfit she was donning. Pajamas. Which wasn't bad, everyone wears them. Except hers was littered with Titans, and in her right hand was a small Titan-plushie.

Erwin and the other male adult looked towards the Titan-obsessed woman's apparel and merely shook their heads. There was a line between liking something and being obsessed with something, she crossed the line of obsession and kept going, never looking back.

_Who would make such clothing? _The dark-haired male thought with slight disdain, before an afterthought of _Stupid shitty-glasses….Hanji….fucking embarrassment….idiot. _

Erwin looked back to the teenager sitting on the floor, who was staring at their silent interactions with humorous eyes.

Erwin then looked to the male on his left, then back to Amelia, then back to the male, "Levi?"

The dark-haired man, now known as Levi, merely shook his head slightly, knowing Erwin's silent question.

_Who is this girl?_

It was a question Levi was unable to answer, which angered him somewhat. He stared down to the teen on the kitchen floor. Her large oceanic blue eyes locked with his cool gray ones. The corner of her lips quirked up into the slightest of smirks, which was barely visible to the normal person. Levi was almost positive he'd notice a girl like her walking around. Not because of her eyes though, her hair. That's right, her _hair_. It was _red_. Crimson red, which resembled blood perfectly; which to be honest unnerved Levi somewhat. Another thing that surprised Levi was she didn't dare look away. Usually a cadet, regardless of gender, would usually quickly avert their eyes away if Levi even dared to look over in their general area.

Erwin cut off Levi's evaluation and broke the silent tension by asking, "Cadet?"

Her eyes shifted to the blonde, "Sorry sir, I got a bit hungry and I'm afraid I made too much noise." With her free hand, for her other one was holding the broken glass pieces, she rubbed her neck in a sheepish manner as she smiled broadly with closed eyes.

"It's against regulations to have more than your handful." Erwin said, voice not containing malice at all. It was as if he was talking to a five year old child who drew on the wall with their mother's makeup.

"I know, I apologize. It'll never happen again, I promise." She honestly said.

Erwin nodded but added, "You know you must be punished, correct?"

She looked up to him with a smile. "Of course."

After a few more silent moments, with Amelia still picking up the pieces one-by-one and the three adults staring intensely at her, Erwin decided to break the silence once more.

"Cadet, name?" Erwin asked.

"Amelia." Was her only response, it angered Levi somewhat that she didn't even bother to look up.

_Shitty brats…not respecting their superiors…_Levi angrily groused.

Erwin's lips went into a somewhat flat line thinking she was mocking him. "Last name?"

At the question she turned ridged, completely frozen in her actions. Her eyes locked with Erwin's as she said with a somewhat pleading tone, "Can I not? It's quite embarrassing sir."

"Now I must know." He joked somewhat, before adding, "Besides, it can't be as bad as Blouse."

"Or Springer." Hanji added, before hurriedly saying, "Or even Dot!"

"Or Bott." Levi muttered.

Hanji looked towards him, horrified. "We don't speak of that last one, Levi."

"Tightlin, sir." Amelia said, cheeks starting to burn brightly.

"He asked for your name, brat." Levi spat out, thinking she was joking around.

"Tightlin's my last name. Amelia Tightlin."

Hanji's eyes shone brightly, "That sounds so similar to Titan!"

"That's exactly why it's embarrassing." Amelia muttered, loathing her surname.

Levi stared down to the red-haired teen, not believing such an obviously fake name. But before Levi could call her out on it, Hanji produced a jaw-breaking yawn.

"Well, it was nice meeting you, Miss. Tightlin! But, sadly, I must return to my slumber if I want to fully energized in the morning!" Hanji's excited voice shouted somewhat, as she frantically waved her hand all about like a small child, then abruptly left.

Amelia's eyes watched as she left, not exactly sure as to what she just saw. And without knowing it, a thought escaped her mouth, "Is she always like that?"

Erwin sighed, "Sadly, no. She's worse." Erwin then smiled with a slight laugh, "You get use to her…_eccentric _nature."

Amelia stared at him, unsure of how to respond at this point. So instead of responding, she just continued on with picking up the glass pieces.

After what felt like eons of silence, except for the _clinking _of the glass pieces being tossed into her right palm, Erwin coughed slightly.

"Well…" Erwin started, "I should get back to my paperwork, goodnight, Levi, Miss. Tightlin."

Before Erwin could take a single step Amelia shouted, "Amelia!"

Erwin turned back to look her, plus Levi's intense stare now on her.

Her cheeks took on a pinkish hue in _slight _embarrassment, hoping Erwin didn't think she was a feeble-minded oaf. She didn't particularly care about this other bloke, due to not knowing him, from her speculations he seemed like a nobody, tight-ass. "Amelia, sir. Amelia is fine."

Erwin nodded with a smirk, "Alright, well, goodnight Amelia."

"Goodnight, sir." Amelia responded, before looking back down and continuing the mundane chore of cleaning up. She was seriously going to murder Sasha.

The door silently shut, signaling Erwin had left. Which also meant she was stuck in a room with this creepy man. Amelia knew he wouldn't do anything to her, knew she wouldn't _let _him do anything to her. She could feel his intense gaze boring into her. It didn't intimidate her, not one bit, instead it creeped her out. It was like taking a test and that _one _annoying teacher that _literally _breathes down your neck. It was irksome and unnecessary.

_Please look away. Please look away. You're a major creeper… _Amelia silently prayed her thoughts would form into a telepathic message.

"Brat," Came his cold voice, "You clean terribly."

Amelia looked up at him, and raised an eyebrow. "Are you serious?"

He cast her a dry glance. "I never joke around. Especially about cleaning."

"I can see the not joking around part but…cleaning? What are you, like obsessed or something?" Amelia asked but before another thought quickly entered her mind, "Don't tell me…you get a thrill out of cleaning or something? Do you have some sort of sick fetish?!"

Levi stared at her for what felt like forever, trying to comprehend if she was serious or if she was dropped on her head innumerable times as an infant.

Levi shut his eyes tightly as his right thumb and index finger pinched the bridge of his nose and sighed audibly. "Leave."

Not that she wanted to leave this stupid task, but she was sort of offended, "Why?"

"You're wasting my air." Levi rudely replied.

_W-Wasting his air?! This pompous asshole! _Amelia abruptly stood from her once seated position, and made her way to the dark-haired man, stopping in front of him. She held her cupped hand out, to which Levi raised a perfectly sculpted brow. She looked down to her hand, then back up to him, her anger steadily increasing. When he didn't dare open his hand, most likely because he thought he was better than her and wasn't worthy of even touching her for he might burn, she just dropped the pieces back on the floor, watching them bounce about. She looked back up with a small smirk upon noticing his ever growing pissed off look.

A thought then bursted into her mind, which quickly escaped her lips without much thought, "You're really short."

Levi wanted to very much murder the girl in front of him. But just merely inhaled and exhaled, his sighs growing longer. It had been a long night, he'd deal with this twerp in the morning.

"Leave." He harshly groused out once more.

Amelia, having had enough with this vertically-challenged man, didn't need to be told a third time. She swiftly side passed him, and made a beeline for the kitchen door. Her hand grasped the doorknob when she heard the words that would ruin her life forever.

"My office. Tomorrow morning, 5:00 a.m. _sharp_."

**Annnnnnnnd, done! Jeez, that was fun. Alright, if you have any questions don't be afraid to ask, I'll answer to my best abilities. I hope you enjoyed it~ Okay, stay beautiful~ ^3^**


	2. Chapter 2

Owls hooted a sullen tune into the dark night as the redhead passed by.

Amelia's steps were starting to reflect her demeanor and physique: lethargic. Every step was a haphazard mess. She was surprised she hadn't already fallen flat on her face. At this point in time, she honestly wouldn't bother to get up after taking a rather harsh a nose-dive to the ground. She'd simply just sleep on the earth's floor.

Her ears perked up at the sound of rustling leaves. She instantly whipped around, eyes frantically taking in their surroundings. Her eyes didn't find anything out of the ordinary, just pitch black.

_It's just the wind Amelia...no one's there. Just your stupid mind playing stupid tricks on you._ She inwardly convinced herself, continuing onto her journey so that she could finally go to sleep.

Amelia turned into the entrance that read, "Sleeping Quarters"

The "Sleeping Quarters," is an area where all cadets were to report back to at the end of the day, where they were assigned to sleep. Cadets all slept in wooden log cabins that could hold up to six people. All cadets slept on bunk-beds with a partner either above them, or below them.

Amelia's partner in crime was of course, Sasha. Amelia had called dibs on the top bunk their first night of being there, Sasha didn't really mind. Just as long as she had a resting place to crash during food comas.

The wooden cabins were split into two long rows. On the left were the female's cabins, and on the right were the males.

Females were extremely discouraged to _mingle_ with the males, and vice versa. But it wasn't impossible to find a naked female in a boy's bunk, or a naked guy in a female's bunk.

It was inevitable, really. Who's brilliant idea was it to put _teenage, hormonal females_ and raging bags of hormones known as _males directly_ across from _each other?_

The reason they tried _earnestly_ to keep the teens separate was because of liability. If a female got pregnant, she was instantly a liability. Liabilities got kicked out of the Survey Corps and could no longer become soldiers to help fight for Humanity.

There were now certain precautions though, _but_ that didn't mean cadets couldn't find ways around them. Those so called _precautions _were guards. Yes, guards. The Superior's to be exact. They would stalk by the cabins to make sure every single light was out, for you see the cadets has a curfew, which was at 10:00 p.m. sharp, and the guards made sure no cadet was entering any other cabin but their respective one.

It was childish and reminded Amelia very much of their years of training. She was just glad Shadis wasn't here to pop into their cabin every now and then like the boogeyman. Actually, Amelia would very much rather share a cup of tea with the boogeyman rather than Shadis. Shadis could make any grown man pee their pants. Or just about anyone really, regardless of age and gender. Poor Connie...

All cabins were pitch black, not a single light within them. It appeared all life was gone, seemingly as if they were all abandoned. But Amelia knew better, she knew everyone was most likely asleep, it was well past ten o'clock after all.

As Amelia turned to her cabin, and trudged up the wooden porch steps she couldn't help but smile slightly at the thought of jumping into bed, taking off her bra and comfortably sleeping. She wouldn't even bother changing into pajamas.

As soon as the redhead turned the knob and entered the dark void, arms clamped around her arms, dragging her in. Before she could even open her mouth to scream, a warm hand covered her mouth, silencing her. The diminutive redhead was then gently pushed up against the door. Amelia knew it was no threat so she didn't bother fighting back, and with a tongue coated in extra saliva, licked the perpetrator's hand.

Their hand instantly retracted as their arms dropped from holding Amelia captive. A silent, "Ew." was also heard.

Several lanterns burst to life, igniting the room.

20 sets of eyes stared towards Amelia's causing her to choke slightly.

"W-What the fuck is this?" Amelia asked, gaze switching to everyone's face. She felt like a captured animal, cornered, immobilized and completely helpless.

It wasn't only her cabin mates here, which usually consisted of Sasha, Mikasa, Krista, Ymir and Amelia herself.

But the boys were also here. Eren, Armin, Reiner, Bertholt, Connie and even Jean. Their cabin was conveniently directly across from theirs.

Ignoring her question, Mikasa's hand, not the licked one, shot out and grasped Amelia'a chin. She slowly turned it left, then right, staring at it with her usual calculating eyes. When she deemed her inspection complete she dropped her hand, then proceeded to check Amelia's arms.

When she saw nothing out of the ordinary she merely commented in a low tone, "You're not injured?"

"No, Mommy." Amelia sarcastically replied.

Out of all the sniggers Jean's was the loudest as he mockingly looked down to Eren. Who in return made a snide remark at Jean's failed attempts at getting Mikasa's attention.

Mikasa replied to Amelia with a huff of air moving aside her bangs.

"So what happened!" Connie's bursted out, voicing everyone's thought.

Amelia shrugged, as she weaves passed some of them. She crouched down to the floor, and swiftly picked up a black bra, and chucked it up to her top bunk. Krista watched with stricken horror. A female to display an undergarment in front of a male? Preposterous! Not that Amelia cared... It wasn't like they've never seen a bra before, and if they hadn't, they just did.

"Well...nothing really. Erwin was there, and a woman named Hanji." Amelia started.

Eren cringed at the woman's name. Amelia could also hear him mutter, "Titan-obsessed...weeaboo..."

"What did Erwin do?" Sasha asked, guilt underlining her question.

"Absolutely nothing." Amelia admitted nonchalantly as she sat on Sasha's bunk to take off her boots.

"So...you're not in trouble?" Armin inquired.

"Well..." Amelia started, sheepishly scratching her cheek with a embarrassed smile, "Not exactly..."

"So...you are in trouble?" Reiner asked.

"How dead are you?" Bertholt interpolated his friend.

"Who gives a fuck?" Jean abruptly announced, Ymir agreeing with the cocky male. Others, having grown use to him, ignored him. Except Eren, who shot him a nasty look, to which Jean shot one right back. Mikasa got in the middle of them, a silent warning to both of them that clearly said: "It's too late for this, and if you continue, I'll chop you both to pieces."

"I was told by this short _prick_ named Levi to report to his office tomorrow, I mean, later at five o'clock for my punishment." Amelia seethed, throwing her last boot to the floor in slight anger, watching as it toppled over on to it's side lifelessly.

She couldn't _stand_ that vertically-challenged man, Amelia hated everything about him. Even his stupid face that she so wanted to impale with her fist! Just one hit would be enough...

"Lance Corporal Levi!" Krista gasped, all eyes shifting over to the petite blonde.

All the boys face's took on a pinkish hue, finding Krista's sleepwear absolutely adorable on her. It was a slightly large snowy white nightgown. It looked like a small child trying to fit into their father's shirt.

Ymir growled protectively, like a feral mother bear protecting her cubs from predators. All eyes instantly shifted back to Amelia, for fear Ymir would tear them to shreds.

Amelia stared at the blonde, then started to hysterically laugh. "G-Good one Krista! You really had me there for a second!"

When no one else joined in on the laughter she knew the blonde was fully serious. Her laughter then ceased as she stared at all her friend's set-in-stone faces.

"You're...serious, aren't you?" The redhead dumbly asked.

"Yes!" Everyone shouted in perfect, almost scary, unison.

"Well...fuck me sideways!" She pitifully laughed to herself, her self-pity party really kicking off now.

Everyone blushed at the statement, Krista, Armin and Connie's being the brightest out of the bunch.

Krista because she believed in a lady never being able to say such _disgusting_ and _utterly foul and vulgar _words.

Armin because he didn't ever curse, most likely due to his childish innocent. Too bad for him he had made the _big_ mistake of befriending a potty mouth. Honestly, sailors wouldn't dare utter some of the things she dared to scream at the top of her lungs.

And Connie because...well, other reasons.

"You've honestly never seen him before?" Armin asked, incredulous.

"Who the hell has time to stare at _him_?" Amelia shot back, slightly embarrassed by her own ignorance. The only plausible reason as to how she'd never seen him before was because he was so small, like really, she'd have to get a microscope to see him! (Ironic because she's shorter then him…) And besides, Amelia hadn't had the _honor _of ever meeting Lance Corporal Levi. But she had heard countless stories of the man. Heard of his oh-so-amazing title, Humanity's Strongest Soldier. But she knew of one story that always managed to disturb her on countless levels and always made her blood boil in some way or another, the story of him smashing in Eren's face. Mikasa had told that one with gruesome detail, her face contorted in a look of utter rage as she repeated the events that had occurred in that court room. Amelia wasn't there, of course, far too busy doing other chores she couldn't get out of, no matter how much she begged or pleaded. She was sort of glad she wasn't there, unless she might've just killed that cocky bastard.

"A lot of girls actually..." Reiner admitted.

"You'd be surprised..." Bertholt agreed.

"I wish I had that many fangirls..." Jean pitifully whispered.

"Shut up, horse-face!" Eren shouted towards the taller teen.

"My face does _not _resemble a horse, Jaeger!" Jean argued.

"Neigh! Neighhhh!" Eren neighed, the intricate call of Jean's people.

Bertholt and Reiner clamped their hands over Eren and Jean's mouths, silencing them.

"Shut up you two, you'll get us caught!" Reiner gruffly spat out.

"Yeah, really!" Bertholt agreed.

"Well, this sucks." Amelia sighed, then a thought popped into her head. Amelia's eyes flickered to Eren's teal-green ones. Even though she knew she shouldn't, but she just wanted to confirm that he was truly the victim behind this ordeal. "Hey, Eren…you're telling me that this Levi fellow was the one to knock your face in?"

Eren's body grew rigid at the redhead's blunt words. Mikasa's face darkened slightly at the mere thought of the short man doing such atrocious things to her adoptive brother. "Y-Yeah, he did."

The atmosphere then grew tense, tense enough to the point that choking on it would seem more pleasurable then being in that cramped cabin.

"If it makes you feel any better, I'd say he's just going to give you cleaning duties, like Sasha and I." Connie said, ripping apart the silence.

Amelia raised an eyebrow in question, "What'd you two do this time?"

Pink dusted over Connie's cheeks in a blush as he embarrassedly admitted, "Remember that _huge _explosion?"

"That had horse shit flying everywhere? Yeah, I'm pretty sure everyone remembers that. It even managed to literally cover some cadets. But no matter how much they scrubbed, that stench stuck with them for a week!" Amelia laughed sardonically, then added in a somewhat serious tone, "Don't tell me…"

"Yeah…" Connie admitted.

"I've also got cleaning duties," Eren admitted, to which Armin and Mikasa agreed. It was Eren who was serving the punishment, and Armin and Mikasa who were tagging along so that he wouldn't get in trouble.

"Alright then…I hope that's all I get then. 'Cause if I get bathroom duties…I'll really kill someone." Amelia admitted.

"It's not as bad as everyone makes it seem." Reiner added, causing everyone to stare at him in wonder. He must've gone crazy. What would he say next? He was a Titan-Shifter? Like Eren? Perhaps the Armored Titan that tore down the Wall? What preposterous nonsense!

"Well…" Amelia slowly started, "We all outta get some sleep, Corporal Short-Stack's gonna be riding our asses tomorrow." Amelia proclaimed, causing snorts and sniggers to sound throughout the cabin.

As Amelia climbed up the wooden ladder to her top bunk, all the males present bid their farewells to the females and left to go to their own cabin.

As the redhead wrapped the blanket around herself she couldn't but heave a big sigh, she could just tell this was going to suck.

~CSSSS~

Amelia was abruptly stirred from her slumber by hands grasping her and forcefully ripping her out of her cozy, warm blanket. Amelia, extremely dazed, confused and half-awake started to scream at the top of her lungs, "Titans! Titans are taking me away! They're gonna eat me! I'm too young to die!"

The next thing the redhead knew was she was forcefully pushed back into another pair of arms. As she caught her bearings and quickly assessed the situation unfolding before her she saw Mikasa holding a knife, one she kept under her pillow as she slept…don't ask, and held it against one of the intruder's necks.

The one intruder who was about to be murdered by Mikasa's hand, a male cadet Amelia didn't know, visibly sweat as his complexion instantly turned pale. He held his hands up in a defensive positioned as he wearily eyed the ebony haired teen and the dagger she held, "Whoa there! You've got the wrong idea!"

Mikasa's hand never moved as her gray eyes shifted to his accomplice, who was currently being restrained by Ymir.

"Explain, or I'll rip your eyes right out of your skull!" Ymir growled harshly, causing Krista to cringe somewhat.

"C-Corporal L-Levi ordered us to retrieve her, by any means necessary." The teen who was being held captive by Ymir stuttered out.

"I-I-It's true! I swear!" The other shouted, voice wavering due to his intense nervousness and fear.

Mikasa stared him down, her intense eyes making him cower and eventually look away, straight down to the wooden floorboards. She then lowered the sharp weapon and took a step back, allowing the poor male to visibly and mentally relax somewhat.

"Why didn't you just normally ask?" Mikasa's low and steady tone asked.

But before the two could respond a thought occurred to Amelia, which quickly escaped from in between her lips, "What time is it?"

"7:33, why?" The voice behind her, who was still holding her, said. Amelia knew it was Sasha, and didn't even bother in reacting.

She left her friend's arms however, and as she fumbled to throw on her boots while asking, "So where's this midget's office, again?"

"You know that extremely long hallway on the left wing of the building? The one by the dining room?" Sasha asked.

"Yeah. Don't tell me…that hallway leads to his dungeon?" Amelia inwardly sighed, already knowing the answer. Her luck was like a lady. A lady on her period who was seriously pmsing, and out to ruin her life.

Sasha didn't even spare her friend the words, for she already knew.

Amelia processed the newly acquainted information as she did a half-assed job of brushing her hair and readjusting it into her signature high-ponytail. Not even bothering to change her clothes from yesterday, not to mention the clothes she also _slept _in, she smoothed out the wrinkles and bursted out the cabin door, the two male teens hot on her heels. Mikasa, Sasha, Krista and Ymir all looked after her, sighing and shaking their heads.

**Merry Christmas everyone! And Happy Holidays! Also, Happy Birthday Levi! If you're reading this, it means you've stuck around for all this nonsense. Well, thanks! Like, a lot. It honestly means the world to me. I really hope you're enjoying it so far, and there's more to come, I promise! And I also promise, it ****_does _****get more entertaining and funny, just please be patient. And I hope you have an amazing holiday, and I hope your year is amazing! Okay, I've rambled on long enough, bye~**

**Stay fabulous~**


	3. Chapter 3

An evanesce flash of blurred crimson red whizzed past, leaving several cadets in a dazed state of confusion. What baffled them even further was the other two blurs that chased after it.

Amelia bounded down the ever-growing hallway, intent on trying not to be even more late than she already was. It wasn't like she wanted to see him, no, she absolutely _loathed_ him. She just didn't want bathroom duties. Cleaning up contaminated, grimy, used toilets definitely wasn't how she wanted to spend her morning.

Tightlin took a sharp right, turning a corner and now entering another lengthy hallway. Amelia dared to peek over her left shoulder, the intrusive male cadets seriously lagging behind. In all honesty she found it quite pitiful. She was shorter then them both, they should've been able to easily catch up with her! The diminutive redhead turned her gaze back around, closing up upon a huge pristine and extremely immaculate snowy white door. Slowing down her pace, she casually stopped a few feet in front of the door. She inhaled deeply, trying to mentally prepare herself for what would happen next. She honestly didn't know how this "meeting" would turn out, but she knew for certain it was indefinitely going to suck. A lot.

Amelia grasped the door's hands, turning it and jerking the door wide open, and casually strolled in, pausing to stand before the big mahogany desk littered with papers, which were of course piled neatly. From the looks of it every single pile had the exact same amount of papers in it.

A thought whizzed past her, she had to bite her tongue not to utter it, _OCD, much? _

The man behind the desk looked up from his current paperwork with a condescending sneer.

"Have you ever heard of the concept of knocking, you stupid little runt?"

Her gaze shifted from the piles and up towards the man, and once again realized just why she loathed him so much, and decided to sarcastically quip, "No, I honestly haven't. What is the concept of _knocking _you say? I have not been educated in these mystical ways of what you call knocking."

Levi's grip tightened somewhat on his quill, his own subtle and almost unnoticeable way of showing displeasure to the irksome retort. But before he could lash out and say anything, the two males raced into the office. They panted heavily like dogs, their palms resting on their kneecaps as they desperately tried to regain their breath. It looked like they could've really used a glass of water at the moment.

An audibly loud, "Tsk," was heard from Levi, then the steady question of, "What do you physically incapable rejects possibly want?"

The lanky doofus on the right, who had recovered a bit quicker then his friend next to him, perked up and dumbly brought his hand to his head in a fumbled attempt at some sort of salute, "We're here to report missionary success!"

His imbecilic buddy added, "We retrieved her just like you wanted, sir!"

"So?" Levi asked, his blank stare unnerving the two teens, it left them in an awkward shifting mess, one of them was staring down to his hands as he fumbled with them and the other buffoon had his gaze flickering all over the room. His eyes were unfocused, looking at everything but nothing in particular. Amelia didn't quite understand, weren't you suppose to look the person who was speaking to you in the eyes?

Amelia positioned herself to turn and face the small man behind the desk. She jabbed a thumb over her shoulder towards the duo and indignantly said, "You're _oh-so-brilliant_ lackeys decided it was a good idea to drag me outta bed, ya' know!"

Steely gray eyes that heavily lacked enthusiasm flashed back up to Tweedledee and Tweedledum and he nodded slightly, his tone almost a whisper, "Good, now leave, your mission is complete."

The two feeble-minded oafs dumbly nodded, but before they could even so much as think about leaving the office, Amelia piped up and declared in a threatening tone, "If you so much as dare to lay a finger on me next time, I won't hesitate to _kill_ you _myself_."

Her harsh words that held a heavy amount of enmity, made the two make a mental note of _never _go anywhere near her _ever_ again. They didn't even spare her a glance as they cowered in fright, nearly tripped over each other as they speedily exited the Corporal's office.

As soon as the sound of the door being slammed shut was heard, everything went deathly silent. Amelia wouldn't be surprised if a cricket came out of some hollow crevice in the floor and began to awkwardly chirp. In the back of her mind she sort of hoped she'd choke on the tense atmosphere, it'd be more pleasurable then sitting in the overly stiff office. The silence didn't appear to bother Levi one bit, it didn't in no way, shape or form deter him from continuing his paperwork. The constant scratches of the quill's nib against the surface of the paper was starting to seriously tick off the young teen. That was the only sound in the room, along with her and the Corporal's breathing, but the scratching was pounding all throughout her ears, which would ultimately drive her insane if it didn't end soon.

To distract herself from the bothersome scratching oceanic blue eyes flickered amongst the Corporal's office. Her eyes shifted right to a left, where a large window stood. From the looks of it the window was tightly closed shut. Amelia found it odd, if it was her office she'd have that window wide open 24/7. It would probably prove to be most useful if Humanity's Strongest did open it up and let some fresh air in, it'd abolish the suffocating atmosphere. But then again, would it really? What caused the suffocating air in the first place was the male sitting right in before her very own eyes. Underneath the window was a plus royal blue vintage fainting couch.

_Fancy…_ Amelia inwardly thought with a slight snigger. _So the pompous prick has expensive tastes, who would've known? _

She couldn't help the small smirk that adorned her lips, she was honestly so sarcastic sometimes, it was truly sad, not that she cared much anymore. There was no helping it now, she was far too gone.

Next to the couch was what Amelia could only assume to be a plant. It was hard to tell honestly. It was a clay pot, that much she knew for sure. However…inside it looked like a pot filled with sadness. It was jumbled mess of sickly dehydrated, brown, shriveled up wilted leaves, that flopped down against the sides of the pot lifelessly.

Her gaze looked back to the Corporal in front of her, who was still too enthralled with his paperwork than her at the moment, with a slight grimace.

This was suppose to be Humanity's Strongest Solider? The man who was the last hope Humanity could desperately rely on? The man who could command, lead and take care of hundreds of soldiers…but couldn't take care of one measly little _plant_?

Amelia inwardly sniggered, finding that notion undoubtedly hilarious. Before she burst out into full blown laughter, which she knew she'd do any second due to her lack of self-control, deciding to further explore the office. She inclined her head to the right and allowed her eyes to take in everything.

All along the right side of the wall was towering, daunting bookshelves. Books, books, and oh what a surprise..._more_ books! The numerous shelves were aligned to perfection. On those wooden shelves lay the ultimate sources of knowledge.

Mentally gagging she looked back on with disgust. She couldn't help but deem reading was to be the absolute worse! She couldn't help but think it was extremely tedious and just a humongous waste of time. Time someone could be utilizing to be doing something way more productive. Amelia couldn't fathom why someone would put their brain through such mental abuse.

_They're should be a law against reading or something…_ a thought flitted through her mind, disgust evident on her features as she glared at the books.

From what she could make out they all just seemed to merge together, into one big inky blob. All the spines of the books were black, making it somewhat impossible to depict one novel from another.

As Amelia kept staring at the bookshelves with much animosity, Levi finished his paperwork and tersely cleared his throat. Although the sound echoed around the spacious office, it went by unheard by the redhead, who was too engrossed with her stare-down with the books.

Levi brought his thumb and middle finger to his closed eyelids, where he gently rubbed them. He clicked his tongue to the roof his mouth in obvious annoyance, "You do realize you were suppose to be here two hours ago, don't you?"

Amelia jumped, not expecting to hear him say anything any time soon and flipped around.

Amelia replied in a rather dull tone, not really interested in such conversations. "Yeah, sorry. I guess I lost track of time."

"What were you doing that was more crucial?" He urged, which didn't so much as sound like a question, but more of a command.

Due to her thoughts being a direct link to her mouth, and her not thinking things through before she said them, Amelia answered somewhat honestly, "Not sleeping…and definitely not because I didn't want to come to this party."

Levi's usual air of, "Get away from me or I'll slit your throat." just steadily increased.

"Anyways…you said I was suppose to come here for my punishment?" Amelia inquired.

"Yes." Came his simple reply, as he mulled over her punishment in his mind. But before he could reach his verdict Amelia decided to ask,

"Stable deep-duty?" She crackled a smile at her own stupid joke, to which Levi only have her the same placid expression. Thinking he didn't quite understand her genius joke she explained, "Get it? 'Cause horse stables? Deep _duty_?"

Her smile died down instantly.

_Well, somebody doesn't have a sense of humor. Or maybe he doesn't know good humor when he hears it? Because that joke was beyond perfect! _She inwardly thought, concluding the first statement which seemed the most probable, because Amelia's extremely corny jokes were the funniest things to ever be known on Earth.

Levi continued to stare at her, wondering if she was legitimately serious or not. When she didn't change her statement, he just sighed audibly, shaking his head lightly. Why she was still here before him, in _his _presence, was a mystery to even him.

"Cleaning duties. Now. Go."

As she desperately tried to piece together what he meant, her intellectual reply was merely, "Huh?"

Levi's teeth unconsciously began to grind back and forth without his consent as he said through clenched teeth, "Your punishment is cleaning duties, now leave my damn office! Your filth will linger and I'll have to burn everything! Now leave, fuckface!"

As soon as the words slowly sunk in Amelia bolted upright out of the chair, and opened her mouth to retort, but instantly clamped it shut. This is what she wanted after all, cleaning duties, so she could be with her friends. She thought it over and decided it would be smart to keep her big mouth shut for once before he gave her toilet duties or something far worse.

She abruptly turned on her heel, whipped open the door and stomped out, slamming the door harshly behind her.

The Corporal stared at the door, ever so slightly surprised it wasn't torn off it's hinges after that one. He couldn't help but think, _Are all cadets this year this fucking stupid, or just her and that Jaeger brat? _

~CSSSS~

As Amelia childishly tromped through the halls a booming voice called out to her, "Hey, Amelia!"

The redhead halted her inner-loathing session and put a pause on the various mental plans of assassinating Humanity's Strongest.

Blue eyes connected with the gluttonous brunette, and instantly felt her mood increase as she smiled and called out cheerful, "Sasha!"

She picked up her pace once more and ran down the hall, which you weren't suppose to do, but oh well, and found that Connie was also with her. They were standing before a supply closet, most likely not wanting to open it or procrastinating on doing so.

"So, how did things work out with the Corporal?" Sasha expectantly asked, as she begrudgingly opened the door and grabbed a broom along with a dustpan with a grimace; as if chewed up gum littered the cleaning objects. She then quickly threw the broom towards Connie.

The crimson-haired teen merely shrugged her shoulders, "I guess it went the way we planned, I have cleaning duties with you two losers…"

"Yay!" Sasha interjected, either ignoring or missing Amelia's comment, she wasn't too sure, and proceeded to clasp her hands around her friend's and jump up and down in her joy. A smile graced her lips, Sasha had the mentality of a little kid sometimes but it always served to be most interesting, and undoubtedly adorable.

"Hey! We're _not_ losers!" Connie commented crossly, ceasing the obnoxiously loud flying noises he made with the dustpan to look up at the crimson-haired teen.

She released a sarcastic laugh, "Yeah, _okay_. But you're _my_ losers, and we can be losers together."

Unbeknownst to the diminutive redhead, who was far too distracted with her gluttonous female friend, the buzz-cut teen turned brick red at the word _together._

Once she had finally gotten Sasha to calm down and release her she questioned, "So…where is everyone?"

"Right here," Eren's smooth tone chimed in, coming in with Mikasa and Armin on his heels.

Resting in the young Titan-shifter's hands, along with Mikasa's was a single bucket of water, one of which was thrusted into Amelia's unsuspecting hands.

"What do you think I am, your cart mule?"

"Well, you do look like an ass to me," Sasha admitted with a teasing smile, making everyone except Amelia and Mikasa laugh, even though Mikasa's lips quirked up in the slightest before dropping a second later.

Said female sent Sasha a glare that could freeze hell over, "Oh ha-ha."

"Anyways," Armin smoothly interrupted as to not cause any future arguments, "Let's get to work, shall we?"

Adjusting the bucket of water in her hands she stalked on ahead, "Let's get this over with, I don't want to be cleaning all day."

~CSSSS~

When she had said, "_I don't want to be cleaning all day," _she had meant every word of it. But upon looking at the current status of the room, she knew that was too good to be true.

The moment her eyes rested upon the room her jaw had dropped, along with the bucket of water, which caused it to spill everywhere much to Eren's annoyance. Before he could yell at her, she spewed out, "Are you kidding me?!"

Eren quirked a brow at her behavior, "What's your problem?"

"T-This room! I mean, look at it!"

Eren's teal eyes roamed the room before them, inspecting it. There was minimum furniture, just a desk and a chair, as if it were an office once used a long time ago. There was also a rather small mahogany bookshelf in the corner which was rendered vacant of any novels. Eren found it out, but didn't delve into it too much.

"Okay, so?"

Her jaw tightened, her anger flaring somewhat. Did he not _see _what she was seeing?

Layers, beyond layers of dirt, grime and dust clung onto the floors, and furniture, _heck _even the ceiling! This was completely and utterly ridiculous. And if she hadn't said it already, she was going to murder that _prick_ known as Corporal Short Stack, as Amelia had taken to calling him. A rather befitting moniker is she did say so herself.

She tromped in, sidestepping the crouching Mikasa who was picking up the spilt bucket, about to go and refill it. The teenager dragged a pointer finger against the wall. Amelia then stomped back over and shoved the muck covered finger deathly close in front of Eren's face.

"This! This is my problem, Jaeger!"

Said male winced ever so slightly as her piercing tone echoed in his ears, even though by now he should've grown accustomed to it. His lips quirked up somewhat as he played the stupid card and asked, "What about the dust?"

It was as if someone had taken a giant eraser and erased her facial features, redrawing them to leave behind a look of bleakness.

Her pointer finger came down upon the brown fabric of Eren's Survey Corp's jacket, smearing itself in, to which he smacked her hand away.

Eren looked to his right, and quickly snatched the extra bucket Armin had in his hands, after Mikasa had handed to him of course, and once again thrusted it into Amelia's non-awaiting hands. "The quicker we get to work, the faster this pigsty gets cleaned up. And the quicker we get this place cleaned up, the faster we leave, so stop complaining and get to work already."

She rolled her eyes and huffed, muttering a, "Whatever."

~CSSSS~

"You almost done, or what?" Connie asked a bit snippily.

Amelia didn't respond to the irate teen, instead scrubbed into the floor harder. This was her fourth time cleaning the damn floor, yes, _fourth. _Apparently the first three wasn't good enough for Eren, who didn't want to face Levi's supposed _wrath. _The redhead mentally scoffed, how much pain could such a man inflict? In her eyes he appeared weak and pathetic. It was astonishing how one could grab such a title, she didn't believe for a second he lived up to it though.

"Almost," She finally responded.

Hazel eyes rolled at the statement as he brought forth the dampening, and once beige towel, drying up a minuscule puddle Amelia had forgotten to wipe down. As the cold moisture seeped through the cotton and onto his palm, Connie internally wondered how he had acquired such a mundane task.

_Oh, right… _He mentally sighed, curling up the towel to find a more drier spot.

He supposedly wasn't capable nor trusted with any other job. Mikasa had told him how vital the task of drying up the water was, because somebody needed to do it, unless, of course, somebody might slip and get injured.

A raspberry blew from his lips, as he couldn't help but thing, _Such an important job, Connie! Oh no! I'm not sure I can…swish this towel…or soak up this damn water! It must take a genius to do this! _

"-nie! Connie! Snap at out of, idiot!"

His head whipped up so fast he swore he heard a _snap. _He looked towards the teenager in front of him, who was getting to her feet. "Whaa?"

"I said, it's time to go, dinner will be ready soon," Amelia quipped as she slid the bucket over towards him with her heel, "Empty that out, dry it, then put it back in the supply closet for me?"

Connie was about to object until she unconsciously gave him the "puppy eyes", and he found himself crumbling at his own weakness, to which he mentally cursed himself out on.

"Fine." He finally groused out.

"Thanks Connie! You're the best!" She flippantly tossed over her shoulder as she grabbed Sasha's wrist, who has just finished emptying the dustpan and put it down on the desk, and bolted out of the room. Not long after Eren and Mikasa followed after them, muttering how they'd owe Connie big time.

The young Springer sighed dejectedly, gathering the broom Mikasa had used, the rag Eren used to wipe down the furniture, Sasha's dustpan and the _stupid _bucket. He then began to awkwardly penguin shuffle down the hall, all the cleaning objects not quite fitting smoothly in his hands.

**Sorry for the wait, and the filler-ish chapter! But I promise next chapter is going to get _really _interesting! It's going to really start picking up from there. Well, enjoy! **

**~Sandafairy **


End file.
